Fighting Back
by kandiland
Summary: What happens when Raw and Smackdown get 2 new head writers with pretty horrible pasts that end up on the wrong side of Stephanie McMahon?


Hey there so this is something that a friend (Maeve'sdarkphoenix who should be posting some of her own stuff soon) and I started writing this summer and for some reason I had the strong urge to post it.  
  
I don't own Jack when it comes to the WWE, Mave and I do own Phoenix and Quinn and any other assorted members of their family we might mention along the way.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Two girls are sitting around in their apartment on a hot summer night. One laying on the couch the other sitting in a reclining chair with her knees pulled up to her chest. The one in the chair flips aimlessly through the channels on TV not really finding anything to watch, the other reading the newest Rolling Stone magazine.  
  
Phoenix: Dude would you give it up already there's nothing on. You've been through the all the channels like 10 times.  
  
Quinn: Well I'm going crazy just sitting here waiting. (stands up runs her hands through her hair and walks over to the phone) RING GOD DAMN IT!  
  
Phoenix: Q man you gotta relax pacing isn't going to make you here from Vince or one of his people any sooner.  
  
Quinn: How can you be so calm? This is what I've wanted like my entire life, and you too.  
  
Phoenix: Well worrying about it isn't going to help anything at this point, it's kind of out of our hands now, they'll either hire us, which would be fucking sweet or they won't in which case we take our writing talent else where.  
  
(The phone rings both run to answer it but Phoenix gets there first seeing as she is about 8 inches taller than Quinn)  
  
Phoenix: Hello?  
  
Shane McMahon: Hello Miss Kingston?  
  
Phoenix: Yes.  
  
Shane: This is Shane McMahon, on the behalf of the WWE family we'd like to welcome you and Miss Snow. I am just calling to tell you that my dad would like to meet with you tomorrow to talk to you about your assignments.  
  
Phoenix: Oh my god! Really? This is so cool. Thank you Shane. We'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Phoenix and Quinn arrive at the WWE corporate offices the next day.  
  
Phoenix: Oh man we are going to be late!  
  
Quinn: Great first impression we're gonna make.  
  
They run up to the security guard.  
  
Quinn: Hi I'm Quinn Snow I'm supposed to meet with Vince McMahon about starting work and this is Phoenix Kingston and so is she. (The security guard waves them through) Thanks!  
  
They run past the guard and realize that they don't know where to go from here.  
  
Phoenix: (scanning the directory) Oh it's this way come on. (starts to walk fast enough to almost be running down the hall with Quinn. They run around the corner and Phoenix runs smack dab into the WWE heavy weight champion himself Hunter Helmsley.) Hey buddy why don't you watch where you're (realizing who it is all the color leaves her face) Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to.we're on our way to Vince's office and.are you ok?  
  
Hunter: Yeah I'm fine, no harm done.  
  
Quinn: Good.  
  
Phoenix: I'm Phoenix and this is Quinn this is our first day here. (thinks what a way to start)  
  
Hunter: We'll it's nice to meet you, I'm.  
  
Phoenix: Oh I know who you are Hunter.  
  
Hunter: Oh great, well since it's your first day here I would suggest that you don't keep Vince waiting.  
  
Phoenix: (to awe struck to speak) Yeah Vince right.  
  
Quinn: We'll it's been nice talking to you we'll probably see you around. (shakes his hand)  
  
The two head into the elevator.  
  
Phoenix: Oh my god how embarrassing.  
  
Quinn: Oh relax he didn't seem to mind that much it could have been worse.  
  
Phoenix: Yeah I could have actually knocked him over.  
  
They head into Vince's office.  
  
Quinn: Hello Mr. McMahon. I'm Quinn.  
  
Phoenix: And I'm Phoenix. Hi.  
  
Vince: Come in girls I've been expecting you have a seat. And you can call me Vince. We are kind of a big family around here spending so much time with each other there is no need for formalities.  
  
Quinn: Ok.  
  
Vince: So, let's keep this short as we can. Quinn, your writing has an interesting and flamboyant style that could really shake thing up that is why we are going to put you on the writing team for Raw as head writer. And Phoenix with you having a background in business also we thought you would make a good assistant for Stephanie and you would be writing for Smack Down.  
  
Quinn: Ok that sounds good to me.  
  
Phoenix: Yeah it sounds great.  
  
Vince: Great, we have a combined creative team meeting tonight to discuss our upcoming pay per view tonight at 5 so I guess I'll see you then. (the girls get up to leave) Oh there is one more thing, this is the wrestling business, we never know what the creative teams will come up with so anyone that works for the WWE has to be ready to go in to the ring, which means you two will have to start training tomorrow morning.  
  
Phoenix: Us in the ring? That could be cool.  
  
Vince: Well like I said you never know.  
  
Phoenix: Well, since I'll be Stephanie's assistant, I should probably go and introduce myself. Where would her office be?  
  
Vince: 3rd Floor, second door on the left, turn right out of the elevator.  
  
Phoenix: Thanks.  
  
Quinn: I'm gonna head over to the arena and meet up with Bischoff and Austin.  
  
Vince: Sounds like a plan. Remember, meeting tonight at 5.  
  
(The two leave, parting ways at the elevator. They promise to meet up in the lobby at quarter to 5 so they can go to the meeting together. Phoenix takes the elevator up to the third floor and as she steps off the elevator, she runs into Hunter again.)  
  
Phoenix: (sees who it is and laughs) You know, we've gotta stop meeting like this.  
  
Hunter: (laughs) Yeah. So how'd the meeting with Vince go?  
  
Phoenix: Great! I'm going to be on the creative team for Smackdown.  
  
Hunter: Sounds like fun. Hey, you know, before we run into each other again, you wanna go grab a cup of coffee or something?  
  
Phoenix: Sure. I just have to go introduce myself to Stephanie. Wait here for a minute. (goes to Stephanie's office) Hey, do you have a minute?  
  
Stephanie: Sure. Who are you again?  
  
Phoenix: I'm actually your new assistant. My name's Phoenix.  
  
Stephanie: Hi. I'm Stephanie. It'll be great working with you, I'm sure. I've been wanting an assistant for a while.  
  
Phoenix: Yeah. So your father told me. He's a very nice man.  
  
Stephanie: Well, I've got a meeting in about 5 minutes, but why don't we meet up after the creative team meeting tonight?  
  
Phoenix: Sounds good! (shakes her hand) It was great meeting you.  
  
Stephanie: Great meeting you too.  
  
(Phoenix heads out of the office and meets up with Hunter. They head out and find a coffee shop down the street from the offices.)  
  
Phoenix: (sitting down) So how.(her cell phone rings. After a minute she hangs up abruptly) I've gotta get this number changed.  
  
Hunter: What was that all about?  
  
Phoenix: (grumbling and rolling her eyes) Damn ex-boyfriend. He doesn't get that we're not together anymore, and the stupid bastard keeps calling me on my cell.  
  
Hunter: (shakes his head) Trust me, I understand the dilemma.  
  
Phoenix: You've got an annoying.(cell phone rings again. She glares at it as the caller ID shows it's her ex again) When will he get a fucking clue?  
  
Hunter: Here. Give me the phone. (she hands him the phone, shrugging. He answers it) Hello?...Yes, this is Phoenix Kingston's phone.who am I? Well, I'm her boyfriend, and I don't appreciate you harassing her.oh really? (laughs) You don't know who I am do you?...I'm Triple H, and if you don't stop calling her I will personally hunt you down and beat the living hell out of you. (hangs up and hands her the phone) That might do the trick.  
  
Phoenix: (blushes and thinks *Did he just call me his girlfriend?*)(laughing to tears) That was about the funniest thing I've ever seen or heard. Thanks for that, though I'm sure the moron won't get a clue.  
  
Hunter: If he calls again, get the number changed, although I doubt it. Once I told him who I was, he bent over backwards apologizing.  
  
Phoenix: (laughing again) God that was wonderful. So anyway, how's your situation? It can't possibly be as messed up as mine.  
  
Hunter: Well, in it's own special way, it is. My girlfriend...well, let's just say we're trying to save a relationship that isn't working. We thought we had a lot in common, but it turns out not to be the case.  
  
Phoenix: Well, I'm sure everything's going to work out, one way or the other. (looks at watch) Shit! I've got a meeting soon! I've gotta go!  
  
Hunter: (laughs) That's usually my line. You should go. In fact, I need to get to the arena and do a few things around there before the show tonight. You know, my car's right over across the street. Why don't I give you a ride? Wouldn't want you late to your first meeting now would we?  
  
Phoenix: Thank you so much. I owe you one. Let's go.  
  
(The two go to the car. He drops her off in front of the building, handing him her cell number and telling him to call whenever he feels like it. They agree to meet up again sometime.)  
  
Phoenix: (rushes in to meet Quinn) Sorry I'm late! Let's go!  
  
Quinn: (catches up to her at the elevator) Whoa whoa whoa. What the hell is the rush? We've got 15 minutes. And now that you mention it, why were you late?  
  
Phoenix: Well, I ran into Hunter again, literally, and we just decided to go for coffee. It was funny actually. That ass of an ex called twice and Hunter answered the second time. I think he might've scared him off.  
  
Quinn: Sounds like you two had a good time. So after the meeting you're going with Stephanie where?  
  
Phoenix: I think we're going for dinner. You wanna come?  
  
Quinn: Sure.  
  
Phoenix: So how was your day?  
  
Quinn: Oh.um.it was.interesting.  
  
Phoenix: (raises eyebrow) Interesting?  
  
Quinn: Yeah. A bit.revealing you might say.  
  
Phoenix: Revealing? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Quinn: Oh.nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Phoenix: No seriously, what happened?  
  
(earlier that day Quinn walks into the arena, and, with good fortune, runs directly into the person she was looking for)  
  
Quinn: Hey Steve. I'm Quinn, your new writer. I just decided to come to introduce myself.  
  
Steve: Hey. Why don't we go to our office, so you can meet Bischoff too.  
  
Quinn: Thanks. That'd be great. (they head to the office, meeting Bischoff in there)  
  
Steve: Paging Eric Bischoff.Paging Eric Bischoff.(to Quinn) He just loves it when I do that.  
  
Eric: God dammit Steve, what do you want?  
  
Steve: Now is that any way to talk in front of a lady you asshole?  
  
Eric: Did you just call yourself a lady?  
  
Quinn: I always wondered if that animosity on TV was real.guess that answers that question.  
  
Eric: (notices her) Who the hell are you?  
  
Quinn: I'm your new god damn writer.  
  
Eric: Oh. Hi.  
  
Quinn: Thanks for the warm welcome. I really appreciate it.  
  
Steve: Oh don't mind him. He's just got a rather large stick up his ass.  
  
Eric: Yeah. It's called you.  
  
Quinn: Did you just say he's stuck up your ass?  
  
Eric: Oh I give up. I'm just gonna sit over here now. (sits at desk) I've read your stuff. You're very talented. We're lucky to have you. Now get the hell out.  
  
Quinn: Are you sure you only have Austin up your ass?  
  
Steve: (laughing to Eric) I like her. She's definitely a keeper.  
  
Eric: Get out! Get out now, both of you! Why does everybody insist on torturing me?  
  
Steve: (walks out with Quinn, laughing) Quinn is it? Well, anyone who can handle Bischoff like that is okay with me. (shakes her hand) Guess I'll see you at the creative meeting. Oh, can you do me a favor? Take this and drop it off in Y2J's dressing room for me? It's his re-written script for tonight, so he can have it when he gets here.  
  
Quinn: Sure thing boss. (salutes. Steve walks away laughing as she heads to his dressing room. She walks right in, thinking he's not there yet, and comes face to face with a very naked shorter blond Canadian)  
  
Chris: What the.  
  
Quinn: Oh shit! You're not supposed to be here! I mean.  
  
Chris: I'm not supposed to be here? This is my dressing room!  
  
Quinn: Sorry! I mean, I was just...dropping.leaving script here for you.because Steve told me to and he made it sound like you weren't here and.I'm just gonna go now. (sets script down and goes to leave)  
  
Chris: (now in a towel) Well you might as well stay now. I have nothing more to hide  
  
Quinn: I can handle it if you can. (sits down)  
  
Chris: Who are you anyway? I usually know a woman's name before she sees me, well, naked.  
  
Quinn: Sorry about that. I'm Quinn. I'm the new head writer for the show.  
  
Chris: Nice to meet you Quinn. I'm Chris.  
  
Quinn: (still extremely embarrassed) Yeah, I know who you are. What a way to start my first day, huh?  
  
Chris: (laughs) Didn't think you'd be getting perks like this already did ya?  
  
Quinn: (laughs) Nope. I never expected.well, you know. Definitely not anything I ever thought I would see.  
  
Chris: (feigns hurt) Aw. Now you went and hurt my feelings.  
  
Quinn: Not that it was bad or anything.  
  
Chris: Oh, see something you liked did you? (sees her go red again) Relax, I'm just joking with you.  
  
Quinn: Well, it must be cold in Canada, cause you really must be kidding me.  
  
Chris: (goes red and stares at her)  
  
Quinn: Relax, I'm just joking with you.  
  
Chris: Well, I just got out of the shower and.(laughs) you know not many people I know can compete with me in the insult department.  
  
Quinn: I do tend to have this terrible speak before thinking disease. I am sorry about that last one though.  
  
Chris: It's ok, chopped my ego down a few notches but it's ok. Looks like I'm go to have my work cut out for with you. Next time I'll have to try a short joke.  
  
Quinn: A short joke really? I would think a super star like you could do much better.  
  
Chris: Well you seem perfect other wise so, (Quinn blushes) nah I'll um, stay away from the short jokes you've probably heard them all already anyway. (grabs her hand)  
  
Quinn: Yeah, well you better remember to be nice to me Mr. Irvine, cause I write your scripts, remember? Which brings me to why I was here. Here you go. It's your re-written script for tonight.  
  
Chris: (takes it) Thanks. (takes it and flips through) You've gotta be kidding me.  
  
Quinn: What? Hey, in my defense, I haven't written anything in there yet, so don't shoot the messenger.  
  
Chris: No, I know it's not you. They're sticking me in a match against HBK. Didn't we do this storyline already? I thought they killed it after Wrestlemania.  
  
Quinn: Apparently there's a reason I'm here then. (watches him get dressed, noticing he's wearing the checkered pants) Oh dear lord, please tell me you're not going out there in those pants.  
  
Chris: (looks down, then to her) Why?  
  
Quinn: (shakes head) I feel I can be blunt with you after everything, and quite frankly, they're the ugliest pants I've ever seen.  
  
Chris: Ok, then what should I wear?  
  
Quinn: (blushes a bit) Well, I've always been partial to the blue ones.  
  
Chris: (smirks) Been checking me out have you?  
  
Quinn: Well why else would a girl watch wrestling? It certainly isn't Stacy Keibler or Trish, although they are hot.  
  
Chris: (looks at her wide eyed)  
  
Quinn: Oh don't give me that look. Women check out women probably more than men do.  
  
Chris: Right.  
  
Quinn: (looks at her watch) Sorry to cut this short, but it's about time for me to head back for the meeting. See you later.  
  
Chris: Well, it's been nice meeting you and thanks for the warning about the pants. Go knock em dead.  
  
Quinn: Thanks. (kisses him on the cheek then walks out, leaving him standing there speechless)  
  
(He touches his cheek where she kissed him and looks at his hand, then puts it back there and shakes his head. Quinn, meanwhile, walks out of the room and leans against the wall, touches her lips and looks at her hand, then gets a confused look and walks off)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
So what do you think? Please read and review. 


End file.
